1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a signal processing circuit in which a circuit performing signal processing is disposed, a circuit substrate on which the signal processing circuit can be mounted, and a projector that includes the circuit substrate.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is known a projection-type display apparatus that includes liquid crystal panels modulating light of red color (R), green color (G), and blue color (B) and combines and projects the light modulated by the liquid crystal panels (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-72231). This type of projection-type display apparatus includes a processing system configured to include a signal processing circuit, performs image processing of an input color video signal (color video data) using the signal processing circuit, and drives the liquid crystal panels on the basis of a processing result.
In an apparatus, such as the above projection-type display apparatus, that includes the processing system configured to include the signal processing circuit, the processing system is required to have a different processing capability according to the model and the type of the apparatus. For the above projection-type display apparatus as an example, the processing system is required to have a different processing capability in a case of a higher model in which the resolution of the liquid crystal panels is high and in a case of a lower model in which the resolution is low. From this point of view, there is a need for capability to build a processing system that meets a required processing capability along with reducing cost to the extent possible.
The invention is conceived in view of the above circumstances, and an object thereof is provision of capability to build a processing system that meets a required processing capability along with reducing cost.